Camino de rosas
by Cehtllia
Summary: A.U: Oneshot, SeiyaSerena.


**_Sailor Moon _no_ me pertenece_**_, ¡Por el amor de Dios!_

* * *

"**Camino de rosas"**

El entusiasmo le recorrió el cuerpo cuando traspasó la enrejada entrada de la mansión Kou. No había llegado ni un minuto tarde y eso la llenaba de alegría, considerando que nunca había sido puntual toda su vida. Eso habría supuesto un grave problema emocional para ella en esos momentos, ya que tenia una especie de… ¿Cita? Si. ¡Tenia una cita!

Al pensar en eso las piernas le temblaron, inspiro aire profundamente y cerró los ojos un momento. Intento sacarse la idea de la cabeza mientras llevaba su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacaba un pequeño y arrugado papel. Lo leyó, por enésima vez.

_Sigue el camino de rosas_

Solo una frase. Una frase que no lograba entender por completo. Pero tal vez si se hubiera fijado un momento en su alrededor antes, todo hubiera sido mas fácil. Se quedo boquiabierta al contemplar la imagen que le regalaba el jardín principal. ¡Rosas!: Por todas partes, incluso donde no deberían estar. Como por ejemplo, haciendo de marco en la gran puerta de madera pulcramente pintada de blanco y contrastando con esta. También había pétalos regados por donde se mirase, bailando de un lado a otro con cada suave ventisca; sin tener una dirección en concreto.

Parpadeo, buscando una explicación coherente al hecho de que hacia tres días nada de eso estaba ahí. Tal vez fuera una perdida de tiempo pensar en ello, pero de todos modos no podía pasar por alto que los arbustos de rosas no crecen de un día para otro.

Apretó inconscientemente el pedazo de papel en su mano, y recordó súbitamente porque estaba ahí. Se puso en marcha de inmediato, impulsada por una extraña fuerza que no logre reconocer. Siguió el camino principal, enmarcado por los grandes y hermosos arbustos rozagantes de rosas rojas. Estiró su mano libre y, mientras avanzaba a un paso despreocupado, las rozó suavemente con los dedos, sin atreverse a un toque demasiado brusco.

No había razón justificable para estar nerviosa; porque lo estaba. Solo iba a ser otro día normal en compañía de quien podría ser, por ponerle un titulo, su mejor amigo. Era su cumpleaños numero 17; sí. Pero, ¿Qué tenia de diferente eso que la ponía con los pelos de puntas? En realidad, estaba bastante acostumbrada a que Seiya, su amigo, llevara las cosas demasiado lejos. Esta vez no tenía porque ser de otra manera.

Entonces se quedo sin aire y completamente paralizada. Llevaba pensando en _eso_ durante años. Y justo para su cumpleaños se olvidaba de lo que le había perturbado los sueños durante la mayor parte de su adolescencia. ¿Dónde tenia la cabeza?

No estaba preparada, por supuesto que no. Y hubiera corrido lejos de la mansión Kou si la puerta principal, ya a escasos metros suyo; no se hubiera abierto dejando ver la imponente figura de Seiya.

– Bombón –

¡Oh por Dios!

¿Por qué tenia que sonreírle de esa manera? Eso le ponía las cosas mucho más difíciles. Ya no podría escapar, no cuando se había quedado prendada de su profunda mirada.

Retuvo el aire cuando él se le acerco, con una mano en su bolsillo y extendiéndole la otra. Serena se quedó estática en su lugar, esperando a que llegara a su lado; cosa que no tardo mucho en lograr. Solo estaba a unos pasos de la entrada.

– Feliz cumpleaños – se dejó llevar por el sonido de su voz, tan armoniosa. Y le devolvió la sonrisa cuando él tomó su mano y la condujo hacia adentro de la lujosa casona.

Todo estaba perfectamente decorado y el interior dejaba ver un ambiente calido y luminoso. Los muebles, las paredes y las alfombras estaban perfectamente combinadas entre si con colores hogareños. Todo un lujo, pero nada acartonado.

Pero Serena había estado en ese lugar en las suficientes ocasiones para darse cuenta que parecía, extrañamente más espacioso que otras veces. Incluso parecía que algunos muebles habían sido movidos de lugar. Y entonces se percató de que en el suelo, un camino de pétalos rojos los conducía.

Miró a Seiya, curiosa. Pero este hablo antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta.

– No esperaba que entendieras el mensaje, no es que piense que fueras una tonta – se excuso –, solo un poco despistada – Rió-.

– Bueno, no tenía mucha idea. Así que opte por lo más fácil, venir aquí – y continuó- . Ah, y gracias.

El detalle de todas esas rosas era bellísimo. Fueron sus flores favoritas desde siempre.

Seiya le sonrió por simple respuesta. Y antes de que Serena se diera cuenta, ya estaban en el jardín trasero. Y eso si que no se lo espero. ¡Más rosas! Y otra vez por todos lados. Al igual que los pétalos. Pero ahora no solo era eso. Sino que también había un piano de cola blanco decorando la imagen; combinando pacíficamente con la naturaleza que los rodeaba. ¡Un piano! ¿Quién saca un piano al jardín?

Elevó la mirada, incrédula, encontrándose con los ojos zafiros que la miraban entre divertidos y expectantes. Seiya le soltó la mano y se encamino al gran instrumento, seguido por la atenta mirada de Serena. Tomó una solitaria rosa de sobre el piano y se la llevo a la altura del mentón en un gesto casual y despreocupado.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar:

– Con motivo de hacer de esto una tarde perfecta – volvió a sonreír –, y sin arruinarla con materialismos; te regalare una canción.

Le guiño un ojo, y extendió la flor hacia ella. Serena no lo dudo, avanzó encantada con las palabras de Seiya y aceptó la rosa. No le gustaban para nada los regalos costosos, prefería las cosas sencillas; y siempre le reprochaba el querer comprarle cosas que no necesitaba, incluso sin razón aparente. "Un detalle de amigos" solía decirle. Pero ahora agradecía que tomara en cuenta su opinión al respecto.

Lo observó atentamente mientras se sentaba en el banquillo. Una vez situado en su lugar; dio unas palmaditas al asiento justo a su lado, invitándola a acercarse sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Ella hizo caso a la muda petición y tomo su lugar junto a él; entusiasmada nuevamente. Hizo girar la rosa delante de su nariz aspirando su dulce y provocativo aroma, sin despegar la mirada de Seiya.

Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse sobre las teclas; era una gran pianista. Conforme la melodía iba avanzando, a Serena le pareció de lo más triste; y se preguntó porque le haría un regalo como ese. Cuando empezó a entonar la letra, completamente acorde a la triste música, supo que la razón era la emoción que llevaba cargada con cada palabra que recitaba.

Pero no la desanimo en absoluto, estaba feliz de que compartiera con ella algo tan personal.

Una sonrisa se extendió en las comisuras de sus labios mientras lo miraba, y un sonrojo le pinto la cara. De hito en hito y sin desconcentrarse Seiya posaba en ella sus ojos, mirándola fijamente. Era algo desconcertante, pero siempre que estaba con él, el mundo parecía desaparecer a su alrededor. Aunque era un sentimiento agradable; y no quería despegarse de el.

Siempre le había gustado. Negarlo era demasiado absurdo, pero admitirlo era algo bastante difícil para ella. Recordaba exactamente cada detalle del día en que se habían conocido; ya hacia tantos años, en sus últimos tiempos de primaria. La amistad entre ellos se hacia más estrecha conforme pasaba el tiempo, y en algún momento, ese sentimiento de amistad se había confundido, tomando un rumbo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Uno diferente; más difícil de transitar. Como un camino de rosas con espinas. Hermoso; pero doloroso.

La fama de Seiya había abierto una brecha entre ellos. Con tantos viajes, giras y conciertos ya casi no pasaban tiempo juntos al principio. Demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos, temió que se olvidara de ella por completo. Pero eso no había pasado. Nunca la había olvidado. Aunque las llamadas y visitas no fueran frecuentes. Una canción dedicada a ella. Un saludo camuflado enviado por algún canal de TV. Un telefonazo rapido a las 03:00 de la madrugada desde algún lugar del mundo. Siempre la recordaba de alguna manera. Pequeños detalles que la hacían estremecerse y amarlo todavía más.

Porque lo amaba. Sí.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la voz de Seiya se había apagado y el sonido de la melodía disminuido hasta convertirse en apenas un suave murmullo. Pasaron algunos minutos.

Cuando él le hablo, se sobresalto:

– Dime que no es tan mala –

Lo estudio un momento. Parecía convencido de que su distracción había sido culpa de la calidad de su canción. Serena negó rápidamente con la cabeza, enrojeciendo todavía más. La verdad era que se había perdido tanto en sus cavilaciones que se había olvidad de que tenia que oír la letra.

– Es hermosa, de verdad – Se apresuro a decir-. Un poco triste, eso si.

– Vale, me atrapaste – sonrió– La escribí en mis tiempos de melancolía. Pero espero vender muchos discos con ella – Terminó, y volvió a guiñarle un ojo. Un gesto que hacia prácticamente sin darse cuenta –.

Serena soltó una leve carcajada, una poco fatigada por tanto calor. Pero se desanimo un poco al saber que no seria tan suya como le había prometido. Sin embargo, intento no demostrarlo, a fin de no arruinar el maravilloso momento.

Bajo la mirada de nuevo a la rosa que jugueteaba entre sus manos, regresando al recuerdo que la había echo querer correr lejos apenas había llegado hacia unos minutos. Se pregunto si él lo recordaría, o si se trataba de una memoria que no valía la pena retener. Su rostro se entristeció sin que se diera cuenta.

– ¿Te pasa algo, Bombón? – Serena sintió una mano bajo su barbilla, que la obligaron a elevar la mirada a los repentinamente preocupados ojos de Seiya –

– Estaba pensando… bueno

Intento encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero le resultaba demasiado vergonzoso. Seiya esperaba con paciencia a que se explicara, pero su cercanía no ayudaba en nada. Y rememoro las palabras que alguna vez, aunque en su niñez, el le había dicho:

_Entonces, esta dicho. Yo te regalare tu primer beso, pero debes esperar a cumplir 17. Por si acaso_

No llegaba a su mente la manera en la que habían convenido en aquella promesa ni tampoco como había continuado esa platica tan desconcertante, eran recuerdos bastantes borrosos. Y las dudas afloraron otra vez. Si para ella se hacia difícil recordar aquello, entonces ¿Cómo esperar que él recordara su, aparentemente, inocente promesa?

Era ridículo.

Tembló un poco, intentando rehuir la mirada. Pero viendo eso como una misión imposible; suspiró con fuerza antes de reanudar la extraña conversación.

– Me preguntaba si… recordabas _esa_ promesa que me hiciste – Las palabras salieron con pesadez de su boca-. Quiero decir, si la cumplirás… -Apenas murmuro lo último –.

Estaba perdida; completamente perdida. Pero siempre podía inventarse una excusa para salir de la situación si resultaba que Seiya no tenia idea de lo que le hablaba. Rezo por que fuera así. No muy convencida en realidad. De verdad _quería_ que cumpliera su promesa. Pero no deseaba atarlo a ningún compromiso innecesario.

Cerró los ojos un momento, y los volvió a abrir al escuchar la risa de su acompañante.

– Así que era eso…– La sangre pareció abandonar el rostro de Serena en aquel instante. ¿Lo recordaba? ¡Lo recordaba! – Bueno, suelo ser un caballero con las damas, además siempre cumplo mis promesas –.

Todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Seiya sostuvo el rostro de Serena entre sus manos y sin romper el contacto visual, acerco su rostro al de ella, juntando sus labios en un intenso beso. Bastante tímido al principio, pero tomando cada vez más fuerza. Las manos de ella no se quedaron quietas, en un a súbita necesidad de mantener más contacto físico con él, se aferraron, sin dejar de sostener la rosa, a la pulcramente planchada camisa negra de Seiya, llenándola de arrugas bajo sus dedos. Perdiéndose en el sabor de sus labios.

Pero termino; demasiado rápido en realidad.

La lejanía no era tanta, apenas unos centímetros, agitados y mirándose a los ojos. Sonrojados.

– ¿Contenta? – Su voz sonó entrecortada

Serena no supo exactamente que hacer, si contestarle con un falso "no" o asentir y solo separarse completamente de él y actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Nada demasiado importante.

Nunca se había planteado si Seiya le correspondía a los sentimientos, el solo echo de pensar en que no fuera así le provocaba un profundo dolor, como mil espinas clavándose en su corazón; una a una, sin dejarla respirar. Intento retener las lágrimas y desvió la mirada. Sin poder hacer nada por apartarse de Seiya.

Simplemente no contesto.

Él elevo su mirada de nuevo, fijándose ahora en lo cristalina que se veía esta.

– ¿Sabes? – Comentó –. Recordé algo más sobre aquella promesa -.

– ¿Qué?

La respuesta fue instantánea e insegura, no tenia idea de lo que hablaba.

– Te prometí también que serias mi novia – Continuó, y luego sonrió ampliamente –.

Serena solo pudo soltar un "Oh". No se acordaba de eso, y de haberlo echo; seguramente no hubiera insistido en el tema. Eso cambiaba las cosas, era un compromiso que pesaba todavía más. Solo eran unos niños en aquel momento. No iba a obligarlo, nunca se le cruzaría por la ante algo como eso. Era una tontería.

– Seiya, no tienes que… – Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, cortadas por la interrupción de Seiya –.

– Quiero hacerlo – Serena enmudeció, y ahora lo miraba fijamente. –. Bombón – Su mirada zafira se profundizo mientras hablaba, y en un brillo que nunca antes había visto apareció en sus ojos -, yo te quiero, siempre te eh querido… pero

– Yo también te quiero…

Lo dijo sin pensarlo, perdida en su mirada, pero era la verdad.

Ambos sonrieron, avergonzados.

– Entonces, ¿Aceptas ser mi novia? ­– Con cierto nerviosismo en la voz, Seiya se atrevió a preguntarle aquello.

Ni en sueños había pensado que ese día llegaría, y estaba realmente feliz. Le dedico una sonrisa radiante, asintiendo con entusiasmo, sin poder contener su alegría. Siempre había pensado que esas cosas solo pasaban en las telenovelas, pero ahora no era más que la realidad.

Seiya rió, divertido.

– Solo di que sí…

Serena eufórica, respondió: – ¡Si!

Luego se arrojo a sus brazos, riendo por lo bajo; y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes. Demasiadas emociones juntas para un solo día. Demasiadas rosas. Demasiada felicidad. ¡Y su romance de telenovela apenas comenzaba! Se olvido de todo lo demás aquella tarde, todo había sucedido tan de repente.

Y solo eran ellos dos, en su pequeño mundo. Solo Seiya y Serena.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Ejem!, no pienso salir en mi defensa, solo por si acaso aclarar ciertos puntos.

¡Lo sé!, Serena ama con locura los regalos; pero que se le iba a hacer, tenia que ajustarla a la historia (_Decadente, por cierto_ )

La canción que Seiya canta es _"I miss you"_ , ya sé, ya sé, ¡Que original! ¿Verdad?

Bueno, en realidad no creo tener mucho más que aclarar, tal véz pedir perdon por esto y por alguna que otra falta de ortografia que seguro debe haber, y supongo que es todo.

Bye.


End file.
